Poison in the mind
by Flight Moore
Summary: Poison Ivy wants to know if she is really as bad as she is...?
1. Chapter 1

**An idea popped into my mind about going into the mind of Poison Ivy! **

**Hope you like.**

Poison Ivy focused on the blurred image of herself in the elevator walls. She saw herself-barely. More like she saw the husk of who she was. Once an aspiring scientist, smart, nieve, white…

Now she was forever green, not that it was a bad thing, but blending in would not always be such a bad thing. Her hair, once blonde now red, sticks out like a sore thumb. Her whole person sticks out. Blending is an awfully hard task.

Ding!

The elevator doors open in a smooth sigh.

"Walk." A guard on her left demands.

She smiles at him, trying to woo him with charm. "Sir, yes sir."

He grumbles begrudgingly but starts her forward.

The acrid smells of Arkham welcome her to her second home away from home.

As par she holds her head high, smiling proudly, not to look good but to look tough. Her demeanor may be forever ingrained on the walls of Arkham but newbie's like to test the old guys.

They walked her down the hall and into a confined cell, trapping her inside a box.

"Have fun." The guard said as her closed the world from her.

Alone she lost the smile and hung her head. She had been defeated in a fight against Batman yet again, maybe a few times she has won but rarely-she loses every time. He outsmarts her scientist brain every time.

She slumps onto the bed, testing the 'necklace' she wears for a weak point. Of course it has no weak point unlike her. She is a woman who can grow mutated plants and control the minds of men. The 'necklace' was solid, she was soft and easily disposed of.

"What happened to me?" She asked herself. "I was once a good samaratin, I wanted to make this world into the beautiful place it once was-full of greens. Now I only summon great ghastly giants-though just as precious-and can't summon gentle greens."

She lay down, facing the ceiling. What else could she do with just a bed in the room?

She laughed, a slightly crazed laugh. "Ha. Gentle greens…"

"I can no longer fulfill my wish to return the planet to its fullest potential. I can't do it…"

She, being the tough woman she was, held back the want to cry. She had the urge to cry as sadness swept through her at the realization that she wouldn't be able to do what she always wanted to do.

She sat up in a jolt of energy. "If I could become the girl I once was-become Pamela Isley, I could do it."

She slowly lays back down as she serfs through memories of past tries at becoming normal. She always reverted back to criminal activity.

"Am I bound to be a criminal for life?"

She laughed, short and malicious, "Do what you are good at, not what you can't do."

**Just something I thought would be interesting. Tell me if you think I should continue with more.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

She waited at the door knowing they'd come for her. Counseling.

Poison Ivy sat on the floor, pushing all of her weight against the door. She was sick of confinement, sick of Arkham and the cold reality that came with it. She wanted out and knew exactly how to do it.

She ripped off part of her orange jumpsuit and tied it around her mouth and nose.

"We're gonna open the door now Ivy. If you don't act peacefully we will gas you and you will wait another week before counseling." A guard said.

A second guard grunted, "Oh just open it. She's been here before, she knows the ups and downs of Arkham."

The guard pushed on the door but it didn't budge.

The realization of the comment hit her. How many times had she actually been there before? How many times has she escaped Arkham? How many times had He put her back here?

"Get away from the door Ivy." One of the guards demanded.

Ivy shook her head, shaking away the questions.

"I'm not at the door," Ivy said, the cloth muting her voice.

He grumbled and tried again. Nothing.

"The door is sticking."

Ivy quickly moved away from the door just as the door bashed open and one of the guards tumbled in. She cracked him on the side of the head with her foot and he fell with a thud.

Ivy grabbed his keys and nightstick, leaving the room.

"Put the things down or I'll zap you." The second guard held up a taser at her.

For a moment they both stared at each other from opposite sides of the hall, then Ivy kindly threw the nightstick at him, putting her hands up in surrender.

He fumbled the nightstick in his left hand and Ivy jumped at the moment. She kicked the nightstick away and then kicked him into the wall behind him.

The guard was instantly knocked unconscious.

Ivy picked up the nightstick again and took off down the hall.

After having gone through twenty-some men and a few shocks from her collar she arrived at Arkham's control room.

In her left hand she held a gun, in her right, a guard.

"Take the collar off or I will shoot him."

She stood tall and demanding, head held high.

The guards inside the room held their hands up in surrender.

One of them walked forward with a device in hand. He put it up to her collar, a click sounding, and then the collar fell off in two pieces.

"Ah…" She said as she rubbed her neck. "Come to me my babies."

Cracks in the floor let through small vines.

"Tie them." She commanded her "babies".

When Ivy left Arkham she went straight into the heart of Gotham, searching for the ultimate judge of truth and justice.


	3. Chapter 3

Nighttime in Gotham meant the criminals were about; that the Bat was about.

Ivy sat in central park, waiting. Her plants-her babies-grew all over the park. The radiance of night had turned to one of green growth inside the park.

Ivy caressed one of her plants that grew around her leg.

"Babies, you're so gentle yet."

"Your babies Will never be gentle." A boy said loudly. "They're just as evil as you."

Ivy stood up and faced the boy who spoke to her.

"Robin, the boy wonder. I'm glad to see you but where is your mentor?"

She lifted her nose at him, making him just a shadow of the Bat.

He huffed and crossed his arms. "We figured this would be an easy problem. Said I could go alone."

Robin smirked while Ivy glared at him.

"He sends the runt to do a man's job," she looked into the shadows. "And he says it'll be easy!"

She stomps her foot and the plants react. They converge on Robin and he is quickly entangled, unable to reach any weapon from his belt.

She glides forward, grabbing his chin. "Indeed, the problem was easy."

The plants cover his mouth as she lets go. He is dragged a few feet to a tree, tied there, constricting any and all movement.

"I don't want to fight you Robin, I don't even want to fight Batman. I just want to ask a question, a single question. Is that really impossible for him?"

Ivy stared at Robin, waiting for an answer he could not say.

For about ten minutes Robin was chained and Ivy waited for the Dark Knight to come to the rescue.

Two small explosions flared on both sides of Robin, freeing him from his bonds.

Ivy stood up quickly, screaming, "My babies!"

Batman jumped down from the trees between Ivy and Robin.

Ivy stared angrily at Batman for hurting her babies.

"Your move Ivy." Batman sneered.

Ivy stood straight, remembering what she was doing there. "I want an answer Batman. Just one."

Robin stood beside him, "It's true. It's what she told me."

The plants within the park all started a slow, central movement toward Batman and Robin. Robin reached into his belt as he watched the plants move but didn't take his hand back out.

"What do you want Ivy?" Batman asked crudely.

Ivy looked innocently at him, surprising him-only a little.

"Tell me, can I Be the good guy? Can I Be the innocent, and naïve person I once was?"

He looked at her, his scowl relaxing.

For a moment she was hopeful, she saw a kindness that she took meant yes.

"No."

The plants dashed quickly forward then slowed again.

Ivy hung her head, defeated and sad.

Yet she brought it back up defiantly. "And why not? Why can't I be like you Batman, why can't I fight crime?"

"You are crime Ivy, ever since you became Poison Ivy."

Ivy glared at him, the plants sped up.

"I've done good in the past."

"And yet you reverted back to criminal activity. You might be able to do it for a time but you could never keep it up."

"Face it Ivy, you're a criminal." Robin snapped.

She looked at Batman, looked for his rescue from Robin's comment. She glared at Batman for his silence. She hated their judgment, hated their demeanor. Hated Him. She clenched her fist tightly and the plants moved forward in an unyielding rush of angry energy.

"Tell me I can. Tell me I can be the good guy!" She demanded.

Robin acted fast, taking whatever it was in his pocket out and throwing it on the ground in front of him. The plants that touched the ground crippled and died, those that didn't stayed away, as if the air too was toxic.

Back to back, Robin and Batman stood facing rows of beastly plants. There was only sky above them, no trees or branches. They had been cornered.

"All I've ever wanted to do was make Earth a more greener place. Why can't I do that?" She snarled.

The plants inched forward, giving the two barely two feet of room. Batman dug into his utility belt and grabbed a small laser and diamond.

"Duck down in 3." Batman whispered to Robin.

"I want to be a good guy Batman."

She waved her hands to her sides dramatically. The plants moved back from them quickly, bending in the masses to get away.

"Tell me, can I be the good guy?"

Batman was silent for a moment, thinking of an Alfred thing to say to her.

"You could've been whoever you wanted to be," he paused.

"Could've." She said.

"You chose who you wanted to be and to change that would be to ultimately change who you are. Can you do That?"

Ivy looked down at the ground, at her babies. She realized she herself had already become who she was meant to be and she would never be able to change that no matter how hard she tried. It would haunt her forever if she did.

"…I can't."

Her calm was lax, her ideas broken; she wouldn't be good at being the good guy.

She laughed, "Me, the good guy."

Ivy walked away from the two of them, her old self returning with each step.

She knew there was a bank to be robbed and a tree to grow.

"Well?" Robin asked as he watched her walk away and Batman do nothing.

"Wait for the next cry of man to go after her." He as he turned and walked back into the shadows.


End file.
